1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is directed generally toward devices known as magazines or clips for use in providing ammunition to guns and, more particularly, toward clip joining devices which enable an individual easily to attach two clips together to increase the amount of ammunition readily available during use of a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward joining clips or magazines of firearms together, in one instance by welding and in another instance by making a unitary double-ended clip to increase the amount of ammunition available. Other inventors have directed their efforts toward devices designed to provide a mounting capability for multiple clips so that the amount of readily available ammunition is increased during hunting or other activities. While much of the prior art has been directed toward accomplishing a purpose similar to that proposed in this application, all of the prior art of which applicant is aware has involved either relatively complex devices for joining clips which increase the potential for breakage, or devices of a permanent nature not easily retrofitted to existing clips. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught the unique structure and features of the present invention.